That Miniscule Piece
by carlee.nae
Summary: Shido has left everybody, and it's stumped Ban. They then meet in a recovery mission and he flees. So what's happening there? Rated T for language.


**A/N: Hey, guys! It's been a while since I've written something, but things happen. Extreme case of writers block due to homework overload and work issues (grrr). Oh well, here's a story.**

**I didn't know where this came from, I just started writing about the crow, and everything just flowed from there. I've never really liked Ban/Shido, so this is REALLY surprising. Oh, and by the way, I haven't read the manga, just watched the anime xD**

**I hope you enjoy it, guys!**

**Disclaimer: There is no way in hell that I own Get Backers or any of it characters and plots. If I did, things would have gone much, much differently.**

The give-away was the crow, perched atop a light post. It was spying on him, Ban knew it. How? It was raining pretty damn hard, and whilst all the other birds had taken cover in the trees, this one stayed out in the rain - watching. Shido was up to something, and Ban had no idea what it was.

He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, but he didn't light it. He hadn't been much into smoking as of late, but Ban felt as if he were missing something if he didn't have one held between his lips. After all, he had been smoking since he was still pubescent. Ban couldn't deny that, as an innocent bystander, the scene would have looked like a sorry one - walking in the pouring rain, down a deserted street, hands in pockets and brunette spikes, sticking to his face and neck. But Ban couldn't give a shit about what other people were thinking. He had better - no, that wouldn't suit the situation. Ban had much more important matters to focus on, such as the matter concerning Shido Fuyuki.

In the past few months, Monkey-boy had been acting strange - [stranger than usual], Ban added to himself. It started off with an announcement that was made when Shido came to the Honkey Tonk. He had requested to speak with Ginji in private. Ban couldn't have that though, there was no way that he was leaving his best friend's side. Besides, Ban had to admit that it could have been some juicy gossip.

And it was indeed some good gossip. After an exasperated sigh, Shido announced in front of everyone - Paul, Natsumi, Hevn (who was present at the time), Ginji and himself - that he was leaving Madoka's home, and he was leaving the city, too. He said that he needed space to think. Shido never told what about, but as far as Ban was concerned, there was less competition in the recovery field now that Shido was leaving. Only the Get Backers would remain.

There was comforting that Ban needed to do, though. Ginji was pretty low about it. He was convinced that Shido was never going to be coming back. It was worse when Kazuki was popping in regularly, giving updates about Shido. Apparently he was doing fine, but still needed his time. Ban hated this, seeing Ginji so upset. Also, Ban hated it because he too missed the animal tamer. It seemed that there was a part of his life was missing - a miniscule part, but all the same...

Then, just the day before, there had been a client, coming in to see the Get Backers. The man was rich and was offering a large fee. Apparently he was a descendant of a very historic and ancient family, one that was still in a fued with another. In this case though, it was three families that held a grudge against each other. It was Ban and Ginji's job to recover a stolen heir loom from one of the enemies.

And apparently, Shido was also hired - by the third family - to get this object too. Ban and Ginji were so close. It was far too easy getting to get into the mansion - they found that Shido had already got in, and was already getting rid of the guards, one-by-one, where the heir loom was being kept.

"Oi! Monkey-boy!" Ban had yelled.

Shido spun around, mid-punch for the last guard.

"Thanks for doing the dirty work for us!"

The animal man, snapped his head around to the golden object, sitting on a cushion in the middle of the room, and then turned back. Ban noticed that he had looked as if he were pained. Shido dropped the man, and jumped out of the nearest window, leaving the recovery for them.

The crow cawed, and Ban looked up just in time to see it fly away. This was it - Shido was near. Ban hitched up his glasses and threw his unlit cigarette away. His senses were acute and aware, but he couldn't hear anything at all through the rain.

"Midou."

Ban spun around slowly, knowing there was no danger. Shido sat atop a shop that had closed down, one leg up and bent at the knee, elbow resting upon it, and the other dangling off the edge of the wall. There was a tug at Ban's stomach, but he didn't know exactly what it was. He didn't know how to explain it - it was uncomfortable, but it wasn't a negative feeling at all.

Ban thought he would cut right to the chase. "Shido... why are you following me?"

Shido shrugged and looked away. "That would be my business, thank you." His tone was light, no bitterness at all.

Honestly, that intimidated him.

"Spill, Monkey-boy, or I'll have to beat it out of you!"

Shido chuckled and looked back. "Sorry, but the only beating here will be for you. Without Ginji, you definitely aren't much of a fight. Where is he, Ban? I thought you never left his side. I thought you liked baby-ing him."

Ban scoffed and rolled his eyes. What was this dick-head on about? "Gin can take care of himself."

"I have no doubt he can." With grace in every movement, Shido stood up and he jumped off the building, landing catlike only a few meters away from the Jagan user.

This was going no where, and Ban knew it. There were many questions that he wanted to ask. Shido wasn't someone that he could call a friend - oh, there was no way in hell that they were friends - but Ban knew he had grown rather fond of him. Deep down, very very deep down, there was concern. "You've been acting strange." It was nothing more than a statement, yet it could still be interperated as a question. "Leaving this place - Madoka, all of us - and then last night. What happened there? The Shido I know definitely wouldn't have fled from a fight, especially with me."

Ban knew Shido could see right through him, and he mentally hit himself.

"Concerned, are we?"

"Concerned?" Again, Ban scoffed. "More like curious. See Monkey-boy, I know there's something wrong. I don't know exactly what it is," Ban braced himself, "but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with that girl you're playing with, Madoka."

Almost instantly, there was a reaction. Ban knew it was coming, but it was the best way to get something out of him. It worked.

Shido had taken three strides and grabbed two fistfuls of Ban's shirt, pulling him closer. He looked angry, brows furrowed, and a sneer appearing across his lips.

"You know what, Ban?" he said with a low hiss. "There is no 'playing', you see? There is no Madoka now!"

Ban couldn't contain his gasp in surprise. "Why?" The word had barely escaped his lips when Shido let go of him again. "What happened?"

Shido had turned, and now he was pacing. Ban could see his chest rising and falling rapidly. Soon, his pace began to slow, and his breath was beginning to deepen again. How could this be? Shido and Madoka had loved each other, everyone knew it. His love had come to a point where he would do anything to protect her. There was no possible way that it could be true, not so suddenly.

Shido had stopped pacing, his back toward Ban. "There's someone else, Ban."

The use of his first name stumped the brunette. What was happening? Was Shido finally softening up? This couldn't be right at all...

"I tried, really hard, not to let it take over my relationship with her. It's just-" Shido growled in what Ban presumed was frustration. "Whatever I did, my mind always seemed to be on that someone else. I can't get him out of my head!"

Ban almost laughed aloud. So Shido was admitting that he was a gay boy? HA! What a dramatic twist in events. This was definitely going to have an interesting ending. He wondered who the 'lucky' guy was.

Shido turned around, and Ban could see the pained look in his eyes. Sympathy washed over him, but only for a second. The animal tamer began walking slowly toward him. Every step, just as slow and careful as the one that preceded it. "You know, we aren't supposed to like each other," he said so softly that Ban had to strain to hear. "He took the one thing that I - that everyone - needed in life. He's an arrogant bastard. Stubborn, too. He always has to have his own way, and he annoys the shit out of me."

Shido was too close now. There was barely any space between their chests, and Shido was towering over him. Ban was just plain confused - too much so to speak.

"But I still feel that attraction to him, no matter what I do." Shido raised a hand, and ran it down Ban's jaw, under his chin. He tilted it upwards, so their eyes connected.

"Shido," Ban managed to choke out. What in the world was he doing? Hadn't the guy ever heard about a little thing called personal space? Yet... Ban couldn't bring himself to push the guy away. "I think you should back off." His voice wavered, and he didn't sound very convincing at all.

And then it happened. Shido leaned down, slowly, and pressed his lips to Ban's. Ban's eyes involuntarily closed, and he savoured the silk feeling, and savoured the taste of... what was it? Cherry? Did this dude wear chapstick or something?

Ban had given in. He groaned, and deepend the kiss, sliding his tongue through the other's lips and exploring. This feeling... it was something that he had never experienced before, but he knew all along that it was present. It was very deep within him, but Ban had always held an attraction for this man.

Ban fisted Shido's soaked hair as the kiss became more fiery and passionate. Their tongue's battled for dominance, but Shido came out to be the winner.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, Ban pulled away. He looked up, and the rain had stopped. He looked back at Shido, and a grin spread across his face. This was most definitely an interesting ending. "Hmmm... not bad, Monkey-boy," Ban said with a smirk. "I think I'll give it a 5/10."

Shido rolled his eyes. "Come here... Snake-for-brains. Practice makes perfect." And he pulled him in for more.

Ban finally felt complete again, now that miniscule missing piece had returned.

**A/N: So that's it! Hope you liked it. Please review, even if it is for constructive criticism :P**

**Ciao!**


End file.
